


Family Time

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Series: Promptober Fics 2017 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Chick-Flick Moments, Fireflies, Sam Looks at Dean as A Father Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: Dean takes Sam into the forest to show him something he thinks will be incredible. Sam reflects on his big brother's caring nature.





	Family Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a writing challenge in the FB group "Destiel NaNoWriMo" it's based on Inktober while also preparing the writers for National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) in November:  
> The challenge is that participants have 24 hours after the post is up to write a short ficlet of 500 to 2000 words based on the word of the day.  
> If you wanna join? Just ask to join our group. Make sure you answer the three questions so we know you're interested :) http://bit.ly/DestielNaNoWriMo

**~13th Prompt of Promptober~**  
  
**~Word: Teeming~**

 

 

The brothers ran through the field of grass. Sam followed behind since only Dean knew where they were going. He had laughed and told Sam that he’d found this awesome place that Sam would love. The only thing was they had to visit it at night. Just as the sun was setting Dean came to a stop at the edge of field with grass that came up to their ankles.

“Why’d we stop?” Sam laughed catching up to his big brother.

“Well that would be because we’re here Bitch” Dean said with his smart-ass attitude.

“It would help if you would say so then Jerk.” The two started laughing as Dean took a seat on a nearby tree stump. Following suit Sam plopped down in the soft grass, completely stretching out and taking up all the room his heart desired. “So, how’d you find this place De?” Sam asked folding his arms under his head.

“The chicks at our new school were talking about it and I thought my geeky little brother might get a kick outta it.” Dean was always thinking about him. What he needed, what he wanted, what he liked. It was like their four-year age difference was actually a lifetime. Dean wasn’t Sam’s brother. Dean was Sam’s Dad. Anyone who knew them knew that John might be a father but he was no dad. If anything was needed Dean was the one who got it for them. Even going so far as cleaning up some of their father’s messes.  

“You know you don’t need to worry about me De. I’m fourteen. I can take care of myself pretty well.”

“Who says I worry about your gigantic bean stalk ass?” Dean joked. But they both knew better. With the sun’s last rays of light vanishing Sam sat up listening to the sounds of nature that surrounded them. Slowly, a new sound started to come out of the darkness. The two brothers watched as the area in front of them slowly grew brighter and brighter. Sam couldn’t believe it. Fireflies. Dozens and dozens of them in the areas all around them. The buzzing their bodies made paired with the soft lights made for an amazing experience. He’d seen them before but never in these numbers before.

“Wow”

“Close your mouth before you start catching some with that big sucker.”

“This is just…” Sam couldn’t even find the words to describe the sight before him, “Beautiful. Astounding. Incredible.” He looked to where Dean had been sitting. “Thank you, Dean.”

“Yeah, yeah your welcome Sammy. Just don’t be going all chick flick moment on me.” Sam could practically hear the smile on Dean’s face. “Now,” he said seemingly getting closer “Let’s start walking back to the car before our light source is completely gone and we have to feel our way through the forest.” They laughed as they each stumbled over roots and rocks as the pair made their way back the way they came.

“I’ll buy us some burgers for dinner” Sam said as they got into the car, “I won some money off my classmates today.” He wanted to repay the brother who had given him everything. Buying burgers for dinner was as good a place to start as any.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! :) Let me know what you thought about it :D


End file.
